


A Sucker for a Good Romance

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina after a night at the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sucker for a Good Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 7 during phase 16 at Writerverse on LJ.

Cami and Davina made their way towards the exit of the movie theater. “That was an awful movie” said Cami to her girlfriend as they headed outside.

“It wasn’t that bad” said Davina.

Cami snorted. “No, it was terrible” she said.

Davina frowned.

“You seriously didn’t hate it?” asked Cami, surprised.

Davina shook her head. “I thought the romance subplot was nice” she said.

Cami smiled. “You are a sucker for a good romance, aren’t you?” she said.

Davina smiled back at the blonde. “Lucky for you” she said. Then she asked “Did you really hate it that much?”

Cami sighed. “I just didn’t find it interesting” she said. “Maybe it’s all the weird crap we deal with in our lives, but I’ve come to find that the movies I like the most are the ones that challenge my perception of the world.”

Davina laughed. “Spoken like a true psychologist” she said.

“You laugh now, but next time I get to pick the movie and you’ll be the one complaining about how awful it is” said Cami.

Davina groaned. “It isn’t that I don’t like your choices; it’s that I don’t understand them” she said. “Even when you explain them."


End file.
